


The sky is the roof...

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, mention of alcohol use, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: Your sugar daddy takes you for a ride
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 22





	The sky is the roof...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

He had his hand around your throat, fingers threaded through the diamond choker he’d gifted you just before you’d boarded his private jet. Thrusting hard into you, his other hand fondling your breast, tweaking the nipple, dark eyes raking over your naked body falling apart underneath him.

This is exactly how he wanted you, how he’d planned this whole day to go. You’d come home to see a fancy outfit laid out on your bed, and a note saying a car would be waiting for you outside. You didn’t ask any questions, as the arrangement between you demanded, you’d just put on the outfit and got in the car.

When you pulled up to the tarmac, Jaehyun standing outside his private jet waiting for you, you felt giddy with excitement. He’d smiled when he saw you, pulling you in for a hug and nuzzling his nose into your neck.

“You look good, baby girl,” his voice low, “you make me want to take you right here,” he’d growled, pressing his obvious hard-on against you.

You’d gasped, looking sideways at the crew who were standing nearby, talking amongst themselves. Jaehyun had laughed, pulling away from you slightly.

“Don’t worry, I can wait,” he had pulled something out of his pocket and started fastening it around your neck, “a present for you, my good girl.”

Your eyes had almost bulged out of your sockets at the sight of the necklace, the flawless stones dazzling in the bright sunlight. You could feel the weight of them against your neck, and from the Cartier box sticking out of his pocket you knew it hadn’t been cheap.

“Jaehyun,” you’d whispered, he’d never given you such an expensive present before and you were floored.

He’d only smiled, “Only the best for my baby girl,” he’d said, before leaning towards your ear, “I want you to wear this, and only this, when I fuck you later.”

And that’s where you found yourself, thirty thousand feet in the air, having lost track of whether it was night or day, as he fucked you into the leather seat.

“Tell me how it feels, baby girl,” he demanded, squeezing your neck slightly as he pounded into you.

“It feels so good,” you managed to squeak out, your voice hoarse from moaning.

He stopped suddenly, his hand squeezing harder, and you realized your mistake. “Say it again,” he ordered.

“It feels good,  _ daddy _ ,” you moaned as he released your neck, hips snapping hard against you as a reward.

“That’s my good girl,” he soothed, grabbing a hold of your hips and thrusting at an insane pace. Your eyes wanted to roll to the back of your head at the intense pleasure you were feeling, his cock sliding in and out of you, the tip consistently hitting your sweet spot. The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the cabin of the jet, almost drowning out the soft music that was playing over the speakers. The altitude along with the champagne you had earlier was heightening every sensation and before you knew it, your orgasm was hitting you full force.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come!” you managed to cry out, your pussy pulsating around his cock.

“I’m right behind you, baby,” he groaned, his hand flying back to your throat to squeeze as he came. You gasped as he thrust hard into you one last time, and with a loud groan he spilled into you, fingers pulling at the choker around your neck.

Diamonds flew in every direction as the chain snapped, but he only buried his face into your chest, both of you bathed in sweat and breathing heavily.

“Jaehyun, my necklace,” you lamented when you got your breath back. He pulled up his face to smile at you, then kissed you so deeply that your core throbbed and your pussy clenched around his cock, still inside you.

“Daddy will buy you another one, baby girl,” he said with a smirk, his eyes darkening as he grew hard once again inside you.


End file.
